


［ABO/俄洛伊×劫］Whirlpool/漩涡（1）

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000
Summary: What is this pulling, tugging at my是什么在拉扯，紧紧地拖住我Limbs so heavy, dragging me down again四肢如此沉重，它将我再次拉下Into the depths of cold blue water这冰冷海水的深处But don't believe me, I swear this isn't me请不要相信我，我发誓这不是我I just want to feel the sunlight我仅仅想感受阳光Warm and soothing on my naked skin将我的皮肤温暖抚慰So I'm hoping this cold blue water所以我希望这冰冷的海水Scrubs me clean将我洗净





	［ABO/俄洛伊×劫］Whirlpool/漩涡（1）

**Author's Note:**

> What is this pulling, tugging at my  
> 是什么在拉扯，紧紧地拖住我  
> Limbs so heavy, dragging me down again  
> 四肢如此沉重，它将我再次拉下  
> Into the depths of cold blue water  
> 这冰冷海水的深处  
> But don't believe me, I swear this isn't me  
> 请不要相信我，我发誓这不是我  
> I just want to feel the sunlight  
> 我仅仅想感受阳光  
> Warm and soothing on my naked skin  
> 将我的皮肤温暖抚慰  
> So I'm hoping this cold blue water  
> 所以我希望这冰冷的海水  
> Scrubs me clean  
> 将我洗净

劫现在跌坐在浴室里，浑身被冰冷的水浸湿也依旧没有让他那因酒精发热的头脑清醒多少。

 他只记得自己被人拎着脖子从酒馆里带出来，那股骇人的低气压一直伴随他回到家里，然后他就被扔进了浴室。

水从头淋到脚，源源不断地涌出，几乎要淹没了他的口鼻。劫把呛进去的水猛烈地咳出来，他似乎听到了一个声音：

“一身酒气，太不像话了。”

那语气，像一座沉默的火山。

接着他被一双宽厚有力的大手拽了起来，劫抬起胳膊把住那只贴近脸颊的手，掌心的温度如此熟悉且令人安心……这是为何呢？……他似乎酒醒了一半，因为那散发的味道和自己身体里流淌的信息素是一样的—— **那是他alpha的味道。**

劫不屑地笑了，模糊的记忆渐渐清晰起来：舞女香软的怀抱、灌下喉咙的苦酒、夕阳下的竹林、少女略带羞涩地踮起脚亲吻恋人的面颊……

甚至一些更深远的：几个月前自己不小心招惹上了个要命的女alpha，蟒行群岛的海兽祭祀——俄洛伊。不光被她狠狠地搞了一顿，啃了脖子，就连脑子也被那女人的触手拽出来强奸了，他所有隐蔽的、羞耻的秘密，全部暴露在那人眼前。而她，那位神明的使者，轻轻吻着后颈成痂的标记，高高在上地发出怜悯的叹息：“可怜的男孩。”

然后，他们结婚了。

没有任何的情感基础，只是因为一个结，一个无法抹去的标记。

他们婚后互不干扰，两个人的生活似乎和之前没什么不一样。俄洛伊知道他心有所属，但表现的格外理性大度，从未因alpha占有的本能而做出任何出格的举动。

可是今天，俄洛伊的盛怒和她信仰的深海一样内敛而汹涌，让劫有点隐隐不安，同时也被她的怒火点燃了脾气。

“放开我！”

劫万分厌恶俄洛伊这种姿态，像是觉得轻而易举地就能摆弄他，控制他。他尝试摆脱那双手，却依旧被俄洛伊提着衣领丟了出来。

他身上湿了个透彻，发梢和衣角不停地滴着水，在地上汇集成一小滩。

俄洛伊扯过毛巾把劫整个裹起来，却遭到了反抗，索性让毛巾落在地上，动手剥下他贴在身上湿漉漉的衣服。

劫更加抵触，甚至朝alpha吼了出来：“别碰我，离我远点！”

他像只刺猬一样，炸开了他全部的刺。

结果是那座沉默的火山爆发了。

俄洛伊的脸色很不好看，劫被她拉扯着到了床边，最后被摁在了俄洛伊的怀里。

女alpha比他还要强壮的的多，抵挡他的反抗就像抵挡一只海龟上岸一样简单。

劫一直骂骂咧咧地挣扎，他还没摸清俄洛伊生气后究竟有多么可怖，或是那一股至今仍未发泄出的愤怒冲上头脑，让他把事情越闹越大。

但倘若让他提早知晓后果，他定会对现在的所作所为悔青肠子。

一番折腾下来，劫没有被扒光衣服，但比这更糟糕的是俄洛伊正在把他捆起来。

那双深绿色眼睛里映着咬牙切齿的劫，沉默了许久的俄洛伊一字一句地说的明白：“你会后悔的。”

那是给娜伽卡波洛丝献祭的囚架——劫双手被扣锁在背后，整个人跪伏在地面上，脚踝被固定在一根铁杆的两端，他试图挣脱，可除了链条碰撞的框框声，什么也没有改变。

一瞬间劫出了一背的冷汗，他想到了死亡、深海里的怪物、祭品。

俄洛伊最后在他脖颈上套上皮革锁链，她蹲下来扯动铁链强迫劫抬起头，对上那桀骜顽固的眼神，真者的怒气已经像沸腾的岩浆只是还未溢出：“你知道自己今天做的多过分吗？你令我丢尽了脸面。”

劫是在酒馆被俄洛伊抓回来的，他几乎就要和那位素不相识的舞女滚上了床。

尽管有些心虚，却还是嘴硬地回嘴：“你凭什么管我？和谁做爱那是我自己的……”

“闭嘴！”

不敬的话语被alpha打断。那岩浆灼热的温度着实烫到他了，劫觉得自己几乎要被俄洛伊捏碎。

“我可以容许你对婚姻不忠，但不能对爱情不贞。”俄洛伊怒视他的眼睛：“还有，你是不是忘了谁是你的alpha， **而你是谁的东西？** ”

“是我对你太放纵了？非要我逼你戴上 **贞操带** 才能锁住你那张不知廉耻的嘴，然后安分守己地做个omega吗？”

劫的双颊已经被捏的泛红，俄洛伊的言语明显让他感受到了冒犯，他像头困兽被刺痛了自尊，但alpha的话依旧让他无力反驳。

他一下子安静了下来，有震惧、有愤怒、还有不甘和屈辱。

俄洛伊严肃得吓人，面色阴沉。劫预感这件事不会如此轻易就结束，可他不知道俄洛伊下一步要做什么。

他脑中闪过第一次，也是唯一一次被alpha进入的画面，那段记忆让他头皮发麻膝盖发软，自己是如此狼狈地被干到哭出来。

那是之前从未有过的，灭顶般汹涌的感觉经历。

身后一凉，原本紧贴在股间湿嗒嗒的裤子被褪了下来。

劫小幅度地扭动了一下，有点退怯惊惶。

免不了要挨一顿操了。他这样想着，小声地吸了口气，等着alpha的动作。

 

+

啪——

屁股上结结实实挨了一巴掌。

这声响让直接劫脸红到了耳尖，太羞耻了，他居然被这女人按在地上打屁股。

紧接着又是一巴掌，为了不出声劫差点咬断自己的舌头。

这太过分了。

“这是对你的惩罚。”俄洛伊说着，落下重重的一下子，臀瓣上留下了大片红印。

“劫，向我道歉认错。”

羞恼的情绪让劫态度重新强硬起来，他顶撞回去：“想都别想！”

巴掌断断续续地扇在屁股和大腿根部，清脆的响声让劫羞愤的想杀人。

俄洛伊的力气大得很，有好几次劫都被她打得强咽下尖叫，险些承受不住。

“最后一次机会。”

身后火辣辣的疼，劫却红着眼底死活不肯松嘴：“我恨你！……”

真者叹了口气， 可巴掌还是落了下去。

但只有惩戒性的两下子，俄洛伊便收了手。她似乎察觉到了什么，仔细确认过后，她的手掌顺着劫的腰窝抚到脊背，轻轻捏了捏他的隆椎，沉声说：“不知道你自己意没意识到，劫， **你发情了。** ”

劫抖了一下，快涣散开的瞳孔又重新聚起光来。alpha抚摸过的地方像被温水冲刷过一样酥麻，最终汇成一股暖流集中到小腹。

俄洛伊没有骗他。信息素的味道不受控制地变得甜腻，像是混着花香的海风，从他的身体里一点点散发出来。他确实到了发情期。

发情期这个词劫甚至感觉有点陌生了。长期的药物使用致使他的发情期几乎要不存在。今天摄入的大量的酒精才是诱导发情的元凶。

俄洛伊突然的关切让劫以为他今日可逃过一难，可他显然高估了俄洛伊的仁慈。

alpha对跪在地上的omega无动于衷，她起身在抽屉里翻出一枚金属肛塞。

划过臀缝塞进了毫无准备的后穴里。

劫闷哼一声，难过的要命，冰凉的金属先是侵入身体，露在外面的部分贴着红肿的臀瓣，格外刺痛敏感。

俄洛伊完成这一切后重新坐回了床边，她居高临下地看着姿势屈辱的omega，冰冷地说道：“最好夹紧了，今天你要靠自己解决。我不会操你。”

劫艰难地适应着体内光滑的异物，小小地吐了一口气，扭过头对俄洛伊说到：“…那你…呼……把药给我……”

alpha郑重地摇摇头，又重复了一遍：“我说了，自己解决。”

情欲似涨潮的海水一波一波地涌进大脑，传达到四肢百骸。身体燥热，阴茎渐渐勃起，紧贴着小腹可怜兮兮地淌着水。最难熬的是后穴，持续分泌的爱液使锥形金属更加润滑，不断地向下坠，最粗的地方卡在穴口，带来饱胀的钝痛。他只能缩紧屁股，重新把整枚肛塞吃下，并一直保持着。

金属一点点被体温捂热了，肌肉长时间的紧绷让他本能地双腿打颤，劫忍不住发出很小声的喘息。

发情本身就是一件很消耗体力的事情。他现在腰酸的不得了，后穴的空虚感却越来越强烈。

想要……高潮。

谁能来碰一下前面…只要一下就好……

劫的脑子快要烧成一团浆糊，只差那么一下他就可以从情欲中解放出来，可他完完全全地被束缚住了，只有那一点刺激完全不够。

游离在高潮边缘的感觉是最侵蚀意志的。

肛塞已经快要夹不住了，止不住地下滑。劫几乎仅剩不多的精力都放在了如何保持它不掉落上。

那枚金属物件就随着他小腹收缩的频率浅浅地进进出出，劫自然感受到了这一切，难堪的想自尽。他甚至开始奢望alpha能发善心到此为止，别在这样折磨自己。

可俄洛伊就那样沉默地看着他，看着他是怎么用两指粗的肛塞自己操自己的，跪趴在地上前后都湿的一塌糊涂，发出狼狈又色情的低声呻吟。

似乎有些于心不忍，俄洛伊的手指穿过那汗津津的黑发，捧起omega潮红色的脸颊，她的拇指摩挲过劫柔软的、半张的嘴唇，然后捅了进去了。她用指腹压着omega的舌头，在他湿润温暖的口腔里翻搅抽插。

疲惫与无力感让劫乖顺得像是一种错觉，他含着alpha的指尖任她摆布，一点反抗的意思都没有。这多少让俄洛伊有些心软，她决定再给劫一个机会，只要劫肯松口，这件事就算了结。没人会对那双蒙着水汽的亮晶晶的眼睛依旧摆出一副铁石心肠。

“开口求求我，劫。只要你低头，我就肯帮你……”

俄洛伊放软了语气，近乎是哄着说出来。

她期待着，可劫总是会说出那样伤人的话：“…永远……不会要你的 **施舍** 。”

太倔了。

俄洛伊皱起眉头。

“不知好歹。”

alpha收回怜悯，继续施加她的残酷。

不知过了多久，时间的概念快要在劫的脑海里混淆了。

他清晰地听见了后穴溢出的体液砸到地板上的啪嗒声。像是一声雷砸在自尊上，被震得粉碎。

后穴就像一个年久失修的水龙头不停地滴着水，他似乎能感受到alpha落在身上炙热嘲弄的视线，穴口被下滑的肛塞撑开，那些细小的褶皱一览无余，随着呼吸被展平又聚集。

终于一些事情开始失控了，劫紧张地浑身战栗，额头上渗出更多的汗珠。肛塞正缓缓地脱离他的身体，无论他怎样收缩甬道，那滑溜溜的金属就像一条捉不住的泥鳅。

不行……不要……。

他在心底祈祷着。

呼吸快要接不上了，那“啵——”的一声如同红酒塞被拔出，紧接着是金属落地的声响。

哐——

连着劫硬生生吞回去的拔高的哭声。

肛塞落在地板上，打了几个转，仍有金属共鸣的嗡嗡回响。

大概是尊严被摔碎的感觉吧。

劫脱力地垮下去，任由那坚硬的框架支撑着躯体的重量。手腕也感受不到疼了，所有的感官似乎在那一刻统统死掉了。

像是坠入无尽的空白。是俄洛伊的爱抚把消失的一切都拉了回来。

alpha揩去他眼角湿乎乎的汗和泪，温柔得丝毫不像个施暴者。她的手掌覆在劫微微肿起来的半个臀瓣上，灼热的痛感和糙砺掌心微妙的触感令他发抖。

俄洛伊握住柔软的臀瓣轻轻揉捏，omega全程默默承受着，咬着嘴唇不出肯声。她的手指在穴口打转，然后两根指头一起插了进去，水溅出的声音格外淫靡，潮热的内壁立刻紧紧地吸附住了侵到体内的手指，讨好似的吮吸。劫耳根都是红的，发情期仍未结束，alpha触碰就像是吗啡，他虽然抗拒，但是一旦沾染就依赖到无法将感官剥离。

俄洛伊注视着劫不断挣扎、不甘沉溺、却无法自救的样子，手下缓慢地抽插。这就已经足够让omega呼吸紊乱了，她贴着劫的耳朵声音低沉：“告诉我你想射对吗……”

omega压抑着哭声点点头。

然后覆盖在身上的温度和后穴含着的手指陡然撤离。

**这太过残忍。**

劫费力地仰起头看着alpha，眼神迷茫而绝望。他虽什么话都没说，但俄洛伊看得出来劫服软了。

可她依旧冷着脸，没有情感地又一次提醒着omega：“我说过今天不会操你。”

俄洛伊蹲下身来扳过劫的下颚，平静而冷酷地说道：“但我想 **牠** 可以代劳。”

幽绿色的触手从俄洛伊背后生出，蜷曲着前端张牙舞爪。

女祭司走到一旁，冷眼旁观。

触手从四周汇集，像一张网把劫困在其中。但牠们都缩着前触，试探着想要缠上来，却未碰到劫的一寸肌肤，引而不发，似乎在等待命令。

劫不知道这些沾着粘液的触手是怎么不通过海水或石像做载体而冒出来的，而后他才意识到： **有俄洛伊在的地方就是海洋。**

冷汗混着眼泪从脸颊滚落，劫恐惧地咬紧后牙，几乎是哀求地挤出残破的句子：

“……别这样对我…求你。”

这是他今晚第一次开口示弱，但回应他的，只有俄洛伊不近人情的、被海神点亮的金绿色瞳孔。

一场磨难要开始了。

 

 


End file.
